Love Reincarnated
by violetwingsxoxo
Summary: Before Jack became Jack Frost, he had a life. He almost had a girl. That girl almost had Jack. The girl was Melanie. 300 years later after Jack becomes a Guardian, he sees Melanie... again? Could she have been reborn? Reincarnated? Could she remember him? Could they find new love together? And what about that pesky power that Melanie has?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other franchises associated with it.

Spoiler: Do not read unless you want the movie spoiled. Thank you :)

* * *

Prologue

Before Jack Frost became who he is today, he had a family, a life. People were able to _see_ him and he had friends. He was known as Jack back then. Just plain ol' Jack who was the friendliest and most popular boy in the village. His brown hair was loved by the girls and his agility was popular among the boys when they played. He loved the colour brown because he had brown hair, brown eyes. It was his signature colour. He even had a brown fur cape he always wore around the village! He had a cute little sister he loved playing pranks on and teasing. When push comes to shove, he would protect his sister like a good big brother would. He listened to his mother and father. He loved his family very much. He also had a crush. A very large crush he kept hidden with his smirks and charming talks. Jack lived next door to her, hut to hut. He enjoyed spending time with the girl, taking walks near the frozen pond, eating next to her in the campfire in the summer. He still had fun when he had his little sister tagging along with them.

Melanie lived next door to Jack and his family. Hut to hut she and Jack would say to each other over and over again. She was friends with Jack long before she realized how important he was to her. He was her rock, her go-to buddy, her crush. He was the shoulder she could lean on and she knew that he knew he could do the same. She loved being around his family, it felt more homely than her own home where her father worked day and night trying to put food on the table. Her father would comment that she was the spitting image of her runaway mother. They both had black hair (cropped short with a dagger), chocolate brown eyes and an oval face. On the other hand, her father was blond with a strong jaw and bright blue eyes. Melanie wondered if she was actually abandoned on his footstep instead, not his true daughter. Every time she thought that, she would push away the bad thoughts and help her father. She cooked and sewed for the families who needed the most help. She mostly got corners of bread or the bones of meat but whatever she received, she felt blessed to have anything. Jack's mother welcomes her with open arms, giving her and her father free food and inviting her for supper each night. She always ate alone after all, but as much as she enjoyed the thought she would think that it was wrong to intrude the family. Sometimes Jack would come eat with her. He would bring what his mother made and bring some just for her. She loved those times. He was there, she was there and everything would feel picture perfect. She never thought those times would end with such a lovely boy like him.


	2. Chapter 1 (Melanie's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Would be most definitely spoiled if you read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Melanie's P.O.V.)

"Melanie!" Jack yelled bursting through my hut.

"What?" I yelled back at him. I was just about ready to go visit him before he came in.

"Mom finally gave me permission to teach Lucy how to ice skate! Isn't that great?" said Jack excitedly.

He had been bugging his mother about this a while. Any child of our village knows how to skate, even before they knew how to walk. Lucy though was on the fence about this. She wanted to learn but she was so _scared_ of ponds since she nearly drowned in one. Having Jack teach her should be a good experience for her to get over her fear.

"That's great Jack! I can't wait for all of us to go skating together." I replied earnestly.

"I know right? Little Lucy skating and getting over her fear, that's a double whammy! And I'm teaching her tomorrow!"

"Haha, oh Jack. Where do you learn all these words? Even I haven't heard any of them yet."

He replied as if it were normal, "I learnt them in a dream! The moon told me all about it."

He had been having dreams about the moon lately. He would tell me about his dreams every chance he got when we were alone. When we are eating together in my hut, sitting on my bed or my dining table, ice skating, everywhere! As for me, I have an uncanny ability to see the future in my dreams. I can only see glimpses here and there of it but each one I see, they come true. My dream of Jack having his first dream of the moon and telling me all about it? Check. My accepting Jack's mother invitation of dining with them? Check. My dream about my hand brushing against Jack's during the campfire in the summer and him holding my hand for the night? Dream comes true. Not long ago though, I have been having nightmares. Jack would be drowning in the pond. Jack lying dead from an avalanche. I would dream Jack dead. And the thought of him dead scares me more than me dying from hunger. How I hope my dreams won't come true!

"Anyways, I actually came here to see if you wanted to take a walk around the pond. You know our usual route?" Jack asked shyly.

I perked up immediately at the thought of hanging out with Jack. We had the best times together. Sometimes we would just talk or we would have a snowball fight. It was amazing being around him. Obviously I said quickly, "Yes!"

We left my hut, taking our usual route through the trees between our huts to reach the frozen pond. It really wasn't that large but we kids loved it dearly. One of the perks of living in a village y'know. When we reached the pond, Jack sneaked up behind me and threw a snowball straight at my back.

"EEEEEEK! Jack!" I shrieked.

Jack was rolling in the snow laughing. That boy was asking for it! As he was laughing, I gathered the snow around me to make a snowball, walked over and dropped it right over his stomach. That stopped his laughter.

"You're asking for it," he said smirking mischievously.

He got up quickly, shook off the snow and lunged at me. Imagine a good-looking teenage boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a brown cape jumping at you. Not sure if I should be scared or happy if my crush was about to tackle me. And of course, that is what he did exactly. He fell on top of me and made us roll around in the snow. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even pay attention to where we were.

"I got you."

Jack whispered into my ear in a low and husky voice. I never remembered his voice being that low. He was sprawled on top of me with that crooked grin of his that I loved so much. He had one arm over my head and another on my side. The sun was a beautiful backlight to his wondrous face. I could pick out every detail if I really wanted to. I will never forget how he looked and his warmth.

I replied in a small voice, "You got me."

He smiled at me brightly and got up. He held his hands out to me in which I took to help me up. By the time we made it back to the village, I had a feeling that we were both smiling ear to ear, hand in hand.

He escorted me like the perfect gentleman back to my hut. He let go of my hand, his heat lingered on mine. He leaned in close and looked me in the eyes.

"Tomorrow after teaching Lucy how to ice skate, I have something important to tell you. Wait for me alright?"

I looked into his eyes, wondering what he would tell me. Did he like me back? Did he know I liked him? Was he going to reject me? Was he going to accept me? All I could do was nod and see his rare sweet smiles that melted my insides. He quickly almost impulsively kissed me on the cheek and ran back to his hut leaving me stunned.

I went back into my hut in a daze. Jack. Me. My cheek. His kiss. Oh God in heaven, if this is a dream, don't wake me up!

0

/| ^ |\\\

…I didn't want this to happen. He, he didn't need to die. Why did I dream it? Did I make the future? Was I the cause? He drowned in the pond. He saved Lucy by sacrificing himself. I was the first one to be there out of the whole village. I heard Lucy screaming his name and when I made it there, it was as if ice filled my veins. I felt cold and numb. Detached from the world, knowing that the boy I loved died. Lucy was bawling, her parents wept. No parent should outlive their child. I couldn't cry, I had to hold it together for his family and myself. When I went home that night, I wailed. I could have cared less about the whole village. Jack died. My love died. I might be a hormonal teenage girl but my man of my dreams died. My rock, best friend and go-to buddy died this day.

I will never hear his voice again. His body warmth is lost to me. I can't ever be with him ever again. Good-bye Jack's smiles, laughs, smirks and quirks. Good-bye Jack. I will never hear what you had to say. I wish you were here. I wish I wasn't crying for your death. Jack... Will I ever see you again?


	3. Chapter 2 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

Dear Guest A Fan review, please check the bottom for a reply. :)

* * *

Chapter 2 (Jack's P.O.V.)

"Who wants to have some fun?" I said playfully.

I was standing on a tree bare-footed already holding a perfectly formed snow ball. Jamie, Cupcake and the others were all bundled up in winter attire smiling ear to ear. They knew I always threw the best snowball fights in the whole town. I tossed my snow ball up and down in my hand looking at who would be my new victim. Smiling, I threw a fast one at Cupcake's stomach. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to show I meant business.

Laughter erupts from the children. Jamie was hit by the nerd-looking child, Alvin. Alvin was hit by the twins. Cupcake sided with the twins on this one shot and hit Alvin as well. Making sure everyone was hit at least once, I used my old shepherd's hook now staff to launch two snow balls at the twins. I hit them square on the head, score!

I fly around in the wind, surveying the happiness, the feeling of fun around. _This_ is what I'm here for. _This _is my center. Fun is my reason of being a guardian and that is what I'm sticking to. I mean, North even made a little doll for my center!

From the corner of my eye, I see a fast snow ball hit Jamie in the head. I whipped my head towards the direction. My snow ball was already forming in my hand, I was smiling wickedly. I was floating in mid air above Alvin and my snow ball dropped straight on his head. My mouth was agape, my eyes as wide as Tooth Fairy's little fairy's head. I could hear Jamie calling my name but it didn't register. All I could see was… her.

I whirled around this smiling girl who had short black hair and the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen. She was much older than Jamie and his friends. They were probably 8 years old; she had to be around 14. Around the age I died. I must have died when I was 14, 15 or 16. It's been 300 years ago. This girl was short. She reminded me of my lost love, Melanie.

Their resemblances were identical. They both had that same beautiful black hair with the chocolate-y eyes. They were the same height and I suspected they had similar weights. What grabbed me the most though wasn't the physical traits but the mood she brought to the group of kids. She made the atmosphere lighter, happier and more comfortable. The kids obviously knew who she was; I kept catching words like, "babysitter", "pretty", "play" and "Jack Frost". Wait; did the kids just say my name?

I grabbed Jamie's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Hey, did you just mention me?"

Jamie's face brightened up immensely and turned back to the girl and said, "See? He's right here! He just talked to me! You need to believe in him in order to see him. Come on, believe in Jack Frost!"

The kids began to chant my name to the girl. The girl laughed and replied to the children, "Didn't you know guys? I believe in everything magical and mythical. I believe in Santa to Sandman to Big Foot, even unicorns! Jack Frost is most definitely part of my list of things I believe in. He's kneeling right next to you isn't he, Jamie?"

Now that shocked me. I stared into her eyes and finally realized that she _could_ see me. I must have looked shocked because she smiled so sweetly just like Melanie and she held out her un-gloved hand to me and said quietly, "Hello Jack Frost. What brings you here to our town?"

I quickly erased any emotion over my face and replaced it with my charming smile that I knew always got the fairies of Tooth to swoon.

"I'm just hanging out with the kids, starting snow ball fights and creating snow days. My usual day of work you know."

I flashed a smile at her that I knew usually got my little sister Lucy to do almost anything I wanted.

"So you're the reason why we had three snow days in a row! I had a feeling a winter spirit was at work. You know, I had a dream about meeting you. Although, you are a bit shorter than I thought you would be," she replied with a wink at the end.

Well, this girl had spunk I gave her that. I am not short! I am taller than her by a head at least. And what does that mean, she dreamed of meeting me? Why do I feel like I heard this before? I think I knew someone who had dreams come true several times but I can't seem to remember who. I hope I won't need to go back to Tooth Fairy's castle and find my memories again.

I took a step towards her cutting the distance between us by half and said tauntingly, "Me short? Says the girl who is fun-sized. And you've been dreaming of me? Mmm, I think someone has a little crush on the Guardian of Fun."

She laughed a short laugh and closes the distance while she replied, "Me crushing on you on our first meeting? Sorry, I'll take a rain check on that. And I am _not _"fun-sized"! I am called petite thank you very much! Also, I dream of the future so I don't only dream of you."

I smiled widely and whispered into her ear while my arms were resting on her shoulders, "So you dreamed of me more than once? Now this is getting interesting…"

Her face lit like a red Christmas light bulb. She stammered and stumbled on her words which made me laugh. Hard. I checked from the corner of my eyes for the children when I saw that they had already left. I could imagine the twins saying, "Let's leave them alone for some boy-girl time!"

If I hear that they said that, they are being pummeled with snow the next time I see them.

"I, I had a dream that we were in this position as well. You, you are very cute, you know that right?"

She spoke in such a small voice but it sounded as if she were yelling in my ears. I could feel my face turning into my signature crooked smile and I nodded with my ego rising to the sky and above.

"To set the record straight, I am not a "spirit", I am a Guardian. The Guardian of Fun to be exact. And tell me. Tell me your name."

The words that came out of her mouth shocked me more than anything in the world, and I've been through a lot. I mean, I helped defeat Pitch for heaven's sakes!

"My name is Melanie."

* * *

Dear Guest A Fan,

Your review made me blush out of happiness and gratitude. I must admit, you made my story sound better than it actually is. I hope the meeting of the two did your review justice. And I never thought of them being like Yin and Yang. Very creative, you deserve a pat on the back for that analogy (did I use that right?) Also, thank you for your compliments and your review. I hope to update somewhat frequently. I am still in school!

Love from an amateur writer to a reviewer, violetwingsxoxo


	4. Chapter 3 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

Author's Note: Half-filler chapter I suppose. I'll try to provide more answers in the next chapters!

Dear Guest: A Fan, please check below for you reply.

* * *

Chapter 3: (Jack's P.O.V.)

How could it be? How could she be identical in every aspect to the Melanie I knew so long ago? That is impossible. Humans haven't accomplished time travel yet so how? The girl I loved is back before me. I was touching her for heaven's sakes! My arms were resting on her shoulders and my face was mere inches away from hers. I could _see _my frost forming involuntarily on her shoulders. For a second, I thought my ears were playing tricks on me so I asked again playing dumb, "Huh? What did you say your name was?"

"I said my name is Melanie. Do I need to come even closer so you can hear me?" Melanie said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

They even have that same twinkle in their eyes. Funny thing is that this Melanie is flirtier than the 300 years ago Melanie. Or maybe the old Melanie was always this flirty; I was just too oblivious to notice.

So they do have the same name. I realized that I was staring intently into the girl's eyes because she kept on fidgeting under my grasp. I looked up and found the moon wondering if the Man on the Moon was playing some cruel trick on me. He made me wait 300 years before figuring out why I was here. What purpose I had in this world. He better not make me wait another 300 otherwise Melanie would be dead.

"…Jack? Can-can you let go of me please? Sorry, I need to go check on my father. He's sick right now and he only has me so I need to get back. Only I can take care of him since he's so fussy so I really, really need to get back. May we talk again later?"

I was watching the moon for any signs that the Man of the Moon could be saying. I took one last glance at the moon and turned my attention back to Melanie. I smiled a small smile at her and took my arms off her shoulders and lifted them up behind me head. I took a step away from her to give her some space.

"Where do you live?" I asked curiously.

"Next door to Jamie's on the left. I have a feeling you know where his house is." She replied quickly. She must be really anxious about her father. Just like the old Melanie.

"See you tonight then… Melanie."

I tried out her name; it sounded weird using the same name on two different people who looked identical. Typically at my village there were no two people with the same name. I suppose my village was small enough so everyone had a unique name. I imagined telling Melanie about meeting a doppelganger of her. Her eyes would be as wide as my best made snow ball and she would be asking for all the differences and similarities of her and her twin from a different family.

God, I miss the old Melanie. Her smiles and laughter are what I remember most vividly about her. I remembered the time when we rolled around in the snow and I finally gathered my courage to kiss her on the cheek. That for me would be one of the best highlights of my past life.

When I saw Melanie, the new one I suppose, turn away to the direction of her house, I got up and flew away in the wind. My staff was dangling in the palm of my hand. I occasionally touch a tree with my wooden stick to create some frost. Hey, even if I have the matter of both Melanies on my hands, I still need to do my job!

"Jaaaaack!"

A high-pitched shriek pierced through the air almost making me topple off the wind currents. I saw a blur of greens, blues and pinks swirl around me until it stopped right on top of my tip of my nose. I looked at it cross-eyed and see that it was actually Toothiana's little fairy who is practically my friend-pet who I named, Toothy.

The next second I saw Toothy fly off my nose in the speed of light and I felt fingers in my mouth. I heard oooh's and awww's, which obviously meant it was Toothiana or how humans call her, the Tooth Fairy. Every time I see her she always rams her fingers into my mouth commenting about my dental hygiene. Excuse me, this is winter time and I'm too busy caring about my work then my teeth right now.

I took her hands out of my mouth and said, "Hi Tooth. Whose teeth could you be collecting at this hour?"

"I'm not here to collect teeth Jack! At least not right now. I'm here because we need to go back to my palace! Man of the Moon wants to show you something." She said animatedly. It's sort of cute and endearing actually. The feathers nearest to her forehead always pop up when she's happy or excited.

When she mentioned Man of the Moon, I always wondered why he talks to everyone but me. I'm still here, I'm still important! Regardless of it all, if the Man called for me I need to attend to his wishes. He is I suppose my employer as he appointed me as Guardian. Though I will still need my answers to why Melanie looks so much like Melanie.

"Take me there then Tooth." I said smoothly.

Toothy fell into my hands after I spoke. It's now a daily thing for me to make a fairy fall from my obvious suave-ness.

Toothiana had a snow globe in her hands and shouted out our destination. We both jumped right into the portal with no hesitation. You do it enough times and it becomes customary.

The view was just as spectacular as last time. The whole castle had a rustic feel to it but the Tooth's fairies made the structure seem alive. There is always commotion in the building. Fairies are always bustling in and out delivering and retrieving teeth. Tooth grabbed my hand, I would have preferred it if it was Melanie who took it instead, and directed me to the heart of the palace.

The Man of the Moon had better have answers about the two Melanies otherwise; I won't be the happiest teenage Guardian on earth when I go see the present Melanie.

* * *

Dear Guest: A Fan

Heads up, since you don't have an account and I don't expect many reviews, I will answer to every review I receive. Therefore your reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Thank you for putting you time in writing me a review. I appreciate your feedback! I am glad you enjoyed their meeting and you were not disappointed at all. I didn't think they would seem flirty but when I went back to re-read Chapter 3, I was like: Oemgee they are such flirty buddies! And it brings a smile to my face when you bring something up that can relate to my story.

violetwingsxoxo


	5. Chapter 4 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

Dear Guest and Guest: A Fan, please check below for your separate replies.

* * *

Chapter: 4 (Jack's P.O.V.)

"I told you Bunny! I knew they would come right now. My belly told me!" proclaimed North as Toothiana and I walked into the center of the palace.

There stood North or to the kids, Santa Claus. The big jolly old man who fights with swords and who told me and exposed my center to me. The Easter bunny who isn't the small little bunny everyone thought he was, Bunnymund. He and I go way back, even before the Easter of '68. Man that was so much _fun _for me but a living Pitch Black nightmare for him. Last but not least, my favorite Guardian of all, Sandy the Sandman, the giver of children's dreams. When Pitch managed to vanquish Sandy, I was in so much anger! In that fight, I learned some new tricks with my staff, with my powers.

We gathered around the throne, made entirely of wood and vines. There was a skylight 45° degree above the chair. I played around with Jamie's geometry set, those things are so cool! It was already evening and we could all see the moon clearly.

Man in the Moon, tell me why I see double of Melanie. I demand answers. I don't want to wait. Please, just explain this happy yet cruel twist of fate. Oh Moon, don't play me now.

Bunnymund asked seriously, "We are all here now Moon. Tell us why we are all here today."

That rabbit never lets go off his serious edge.

Sandy had sand images of questions marks popping out of his head. North had his hand stroking his left scabbard without a single care. Toothiana was fluttering excitedly all around us. I wondered how many cups of coffee she had today. Bunnymund was leaning on the throne with his arms crossed. I was just standing there bored swinging my staff around.

We finally saw light slowly coming off the moon onto the throne. Bunnymund got up to stand on his own two feet off the chair. We were all staring intently on the glowing object. Man in the Moon's rays slowly came to shape, a shape of a girl. It soon changed into what I recognize immediately, a reflection of me. I could hear Bunnymund muttering along the lines of why it's always about me lately. It is _my _season right now after all. He can have spring all he wants. While I was thinking, the rays changed from an illustration of me to the same image of the girl. My heart sank when I realized that Man in the Moon was trying to tell me something about past Melanie, present Melanie and I. I saw recognition on North's face. His face softened when he met my eyes. He understood something I didn't. The final figure that appeared was Sandman. What does he have to do with anything?

"So Man in the Moon has given us a new mission Guardians. We are to protect the girl who appeared in the images. I believe Jack knows the girl?"

North looked straight at me, his eyes still softening at me. He knew that I knew who the girls were. I hoped that my eyes were able to convey my silent question: How did Sandy fit into the picture?

I replied, "Yeah I know the girls. The first gi-"

"Girls? How in the world were you able to tell that there were two different girls? They were mirror images!" replied Bunnymund in disbelief.

"If you let me finish Australian bunny," I spat my words out to him, "the first girl was Melanie. I knew her before I became a Guardian. The second girl is Melanie. I met her today before Tooth found me. They are exactly alike in nearly every aspect. I was hoping that Man in the Moon would tell me why they are so identical but obviously he doesn't want to tell me anything understandable."

I kicked the ground several times, I was extremely irritated. I was hoping for answers, not riddles and puzzles!

Sandman had images of himself popping out of him. North began stroking his beard. The beard looked like long strands of silvery snow attached to a face. Bunnymund looked constipated, trying to keep his anger in check for the moment. Tooth was probably trying to remember if she saw a girl with me. I hoped that if she did, she wouldn't tell her faeries. I don't want to break my little fans hearts!

"Do either of the girls have any… unusual qualities about them? Any sorts or powers they have related to dreams? Do you think any of them have any magic?" asked North full of inquiry.

"The Melanie I met today told me she dreamed of meeting me before our meeting. I don't think the old Melanie told me anything about her dreams so I don't know. Oh, except for this one where she had a dream about me having a dream about the moon." I replied. What would their dreams have anything to do with either with them?

North asked Sandy, looking down on him, "Hmmm… Sandy, does your dream sand work on them? Do they give them dreams?"

A big X popped up. He conjured up some sand and made a dramatic explanation of it reaching a makeshift girl then falling down quickly as if it weighed like brick stones. If his dream sand didn't work on the old Melanie and it doesn't work on the current Melanie, does that mean they are making their own dreams?

"Everyone, do you remember what Man in the Moon showed us when we began our work as Guardians? He told us about a legend of a child who could predict the future. That child would return every 300 years. The child is always under the same name and appearance. I believe the child has returned. We now know the identity of the reincarnated child as well. It is Jack's friend, Melanie." Said North gravely.

Obviously, I am still relatively new to this job so I wasn't there for the show. Though when he said reincarnated, it couldn't be. Could the Melanie I loved before still be the same as the one now? If she was reincarnated does that mean I have another chance with Melanie? Another chance at love? Another chance to get the girl and actually be happy this time?

I was so lost in thought that I unintentionally made it snow heavily in the palace. I didn't realize the group minus North was shivering. Bunnymund being all macho-like was trying to man up and not shiver but I could see his fur prick up from the chill. Sandy was making a fail sand fire to keep warm. Toothiana was curled up in the air. She was so cute, snow gathering on her shoulders and wings.

North clapped his hands loudly like thunder and instructed us our instructions he interpreted from Man in the Moon, "Now team. We need to protect this child. We are the protectors of the world's children and this Melanie is our highest priority! Sandy, watch over her during night, you have the graveyard shift. Tooth, if you are in the area go and check up on her whenever you can. That includes you too Bunnymund. Since it is soon my holiday I need to stay in my base as much as possible. When my lovely holiday is over, I'll join Tooth and Bunny on check-ins. Jack, you must stay closest to her since you already know her. Stay with her, become her friend. Now everyone, let's go!"

Bunnymund stomped on the ground and fell into his hole, going underground to his spring garden. Tooth flew off probably to China or whatnot to go collect teeth. She's back in the business kids! Sandy conjured an airplane up and took off into the night. North stayed with his eyes lingering on me. I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Jack… I know something is up between you and the two Melanies. Remember this son, we are immortal and they are not. This girl is important to us. Don't let her fall in the wrong hands. Protect her and most importantly, when in doubt just remember your center. That will show you where to go." North said like a father.

He poked me at my chest with his eyes gleaming in wonder to me. He was showing me his center. Which meant it was time for me to go.

"Thanks North. I'll go now, I have an uh… arrangement." I stammered. I couldn't tell him I was going to hang out with Melanie tonight! Sure she wouldn't be expecting me again so soon but I love poking fun at people. Even if that people is a reincarnation of a loved one.

North smiled, I have a feeling he knows what I'm up to! He left with the usual stomp in his step and flew off in his awesome sleigh. If you ever get to pick between going somewhere by plane or by Santa's sleigh, choose the sleigh. It was the most amazing thing to be on; I love the rare rides I can hitch from North.

I was left all alone in Tooth's palace. I looked up at the moon and asked Man in the Moon absentmindedly, "…if this is your way of showing how you work, does that mean I can have another try of getting Melanie? Even if I'm immortal and she's not?"

I gripped my staff harder than I ever before, strengthening my new resolve: This new Melanie, I'm going to do what I couldn't before. I am going to make her mine.

* * *

Dear Guest,

Thank you for the correction. And I will try my best! Sadly, I am still in school and therefore I must place education first above all. I will make sure to not give this story up and see it through to the end. So if you are going to stay with me until the finale, I WILL FINISH THIS! Mark my words, I will. Thank you for taking the time to review as well.

Love from an amateur writer to a reviewer,

violetwingsxoxo

0

/| ^ |\\\

Dear Guest: A Fan,

Thank you for reviewing once again! Jack is the Guardian of Fun so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know anymore than a forever young teenager. At least he knows how to use a geometry set, haha. I figured in the Jack's previous life, he must've been a regular boy. And I guessed that a regular boy would be nervous even taking the smallest risk at love. Thank you for the compliments about the two scenes! I want to keep past Melanie and new Melanie _very _alike to show that she is a reincarnation and that she (they?) are apart of a bigger plan than they would've thought. Tooth was being what I remember her to be in the movie. Maybe I made her just a bit more ditzy though. I'll keep what you said about my writing in mind. Don't think so glass half-empty, think glass half-full!

Love from an amateur writer to a reviewer,

violetwingsxoxo


	6. Chapter 4,5 (Melanie's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiler

* * *

Chapter 4.5: (Melanie's P.O.V.)

I turned away from Jack when he told me he would meet up with me again tonight. I hurried down the street while stealing glances at Jack's floating body in the wind. Goodness gracious, I might just 14 but he was _sexy_. His snow white hair that practically glowed in the sunlight, his pale skin showed that he was the embodiment of winter, his cold touch a constant reminder of who and what he was and his crooked smile that made me melt into his hold. People might say Jack Frost nips your nose but I think Jack Frost just nipped my heart. He took a chunk of it when I first set my eyes on him. He wasn't like he was in my dreams. He was better.

I was still thinking about Jack when I entered my house. I could hear a heavy echo of snoring coming from the master bedroom meaning my dad was sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief and when to my kitchen to get a cup of water.

My thoughts wondered off to my father as I was drinking my water. He had a very weak immune system. He has been sick on-and-off this year and the past. I hoped it wasn't anything serious; he is the only person I have left. My mother divorced my father when I was 3. Turns out, she fell in love with another man. She only stayed with my father because of me. When she realized I would be alright with only my dad, she left him to be with the other guy. I don't want to think badly about my mother but I always wished she would've stayed just a bit longer. I wished she could see how I've grown up and how I will grow up in the future. I look exactly like her according to my father. We have matching black hair, brown eyes and the same face shape. Too bad I only take after her physical traits.

I finished my water and placed it in my drying rack. I could hear my father moaning and groaning about being sick from upstairs. I sighed and trudged up to his bedroom. I do appreciate all the efforts my dad puts in for me, for the house and everything else but I just wished he would use some of that effort to take care of himself. I would be here forever after all, he should know that best.

I walked into his plain room. My father is very much a minimalist. He only has what he needs and everything else is outside. He has a desk where he does his work, a drawer to place his clothes in with a photograph of him and me on it. I opened the window just a little because it was _so _stuffy in there. I spread the blinds wide open to let the sunlight in. I then turn to go by my dad's side.

"Hi Papa, how are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"I'm feeling better Mel. How were the children outside? Did you have fun outside?" he asked. He always made sure I was comfortable and able to do whatever I wanted to do. I hoped he wasn't this anxious about me because mother left.

"The children were fine. They were having a snowball fight; therefore they were doing the usual. I had fun seeing the kids smile, Dad."

My dad smiled and drifted off to sleep. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and an Advil for my dad's sickness. I walked back upstairs, deposited the cup and medication, check that he was sleeping alright, closed the door and walked back to my room silently.

I am not a minimalist. My room is full of clutter. I always tell myself that I'll clean it up, but I never do. I opened my window half-way to let the winter breeze in. My drapes were a deep purple, just the shade I love of purple. My bed covers are black with a whole bunch of stars on them and my blanket matched it exactly. My pillow was big and fluffy and white like snow. Like Jack's hair.

I jumped onto my bed and couldn't wait for tonight. I tossed and turned and paced around my room. Jack was coming to see me tonight. The Guardian of Mischief was coming to see me. Oh my gosh, I hope I don't weird it out! I'm assuming it is just a hang-out but I'll just keep this to myself, I'll see it as a date. I can never say this out loud unless he says it first but… I hope I'm not getting too over my head. I can't wait to see him!


	7. Chapter 5 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

* * *

Chapter 5: (Jack's P.O.V.)

I closed my eyes and called the winter's gale. I felt myself slip into the wind's embrace and left the Tooth's palace with her little faeries failing to keep up with me. I twisted and turned in the air until I made it back to town.

The town lost its eeriness once Pitch Black left. The charming little lights coming off the houses and lamp posts were like miniscule fireflies. The Guardians and I now knew that if the kids ever wanted to play at night, they could. They would be protected because the danger was lifted. And if they are ever in the mood for sledding, I'm the man for the job!

I was crouching on an electrical pole looking for Jamie's house. Melanie had said that her house was to the left of his. I spotted Jamie's house easily since I visit him the most, he had the most snow on his roof. I looked to the house on the left and saw a bedroom light on. The window was adorned with little pictures of roses and sunflowers all shaded perfectly. So Melanie was an artist, a pretty amazing artist to describe her sketches. I could see her dark purple drapes pushed away to let the moonlight in although it wouldn't be visible with her artificial light turned on. I could feel a smile coming on while I walked on the golden sand of Sandy to her house.

Sandman was doing his usual shift, creating dreams for children. From the corner of my eyes, he was smiling when he felt that I was walking on his sand. His sand was soft; it was like walking on golden feathers. I jumped and hopped, twisted and turned on his sand. Right before I came up to Melanie's window, I jumped way up high using the wind as my lift and perched very nicely on Melanie's window ledge.

"Knock, knock." I said lightheartedly. My smile must've been bursting out of my face. My staff was already in her room, resting on her shaggy lime green carpeting.

Her room was messy. Here I thought girls were all neat and clean. This child was defying my logic. Then again, I shouldn't be saying anything. I **am **the cause of winter's mishaps and troubles.

"Jack!" she said in the cutest voice ever. Her voice was all airy and light, happy without a trace of anything bad. Her saying my name warmed my insides. She was lounging on her bed looking relaxed.

"That's not the way you play the game you know."

She pursed up her lips that looked like half a pout and half a smile. She stood up from her bed, opened her mouth and replied, "I'll play. Who's there, boy in my window?"

"Nipping."

"Nipping who?"

"I'm gonna nip you nose!" I replied in a loud voice. I rose and tackled Melanie back onto her bed. I grabbed her nose and pretended to steal it. I dropped down next to her and I put my right thumb in between my middle and ring finger of my right hand. "Look, I have your nose!"

She laughed hard then quickly shushed herself down. I turned her face towards mine and shot her a questioning glare.

She whispered to me, "My Papa is sleeping right now. I told you, he's still sick remember?"

I smiled gently and released her face. I propped my head on my arm raised on her bed. I saw her pillow and smiled even wider. Her pillow was the same colour as my hair. Coincidence much?

"So what do you want to do now?" I whispered loudly to her. She glared at me for a second before she sighed.

"I don't know… Papa's sleeping so we can't do anything loud; we can't go around my house without me looking like a weirdo and if Papa can see you… I don't want to be in that situation, Jack." she looked at me pleadingly.

She said my name again. I loved the way my name sounded in her voice. I reach out with my other arm and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She froze at my touch. Am I really that cold?

"Let's just rest here and talk quietly then. Unless you want me to leave instead so your dad can sleep?"

She lifted her head and shook it wildly. Obviously she wanted me to stay. Her eyes were squeezed shut when she came back down to set her head onto her bed again. I stayed silent analyzing how she looked.

She was wearing her pajamas. It was a very cute pink cupcake designed shirt and pants. Her clothing was a bit baggy on her but it only made her look even more adorable. Her black hair was splayed all around her head, forming a black halo. Melanie re-opened her eyes showing her gentle brown eyes. Her brown eyes were fixated onto my ice blue eyes.

I saw her shiver just a teensy bit. It seemed like a very weak electrical shock went through her from head to toe. She moved closer to me so she was at a perfect distance to close in to cuddle with me. Or I could've, but I don't want her to feel pressured. I had to remember: she was a girl, I was a boy!

"You know, I'll just make you even colder Melanie." I said dryly.

Once I said that, I realized I wanted to be close with her. I wanted her up underneath my chin, tucked into me. I wanted to hold her in my embrace and just sleep. Dejectedly, I knew that if I did, she would be cold the whole night, she could feel uncomfortable and lastly, she just wouldn't want to do it.

"… I want to feel close with you, Frost." She whispered quietly. To my surprise, she moved right in. She wasn't entirely against me but I could feel her body heat. I could feel the blood rush up my face so I rested on my left arm while my left hand covered my face. I was so not going to let Melanie see me blush!

I shifted just the slightest still covering my face. She noticed my move and now dove right into my chest I could feel her warm feet tickling my shins, the smell of her hair (which was mangoes if you were wondering), her hands on my chest. She shivered even more but she still stuck to me like glue. Her eyes were closed and she looked so at peace!

I used my free arm and held her close. Her body temperature made me have tingles. It was as if electricity was circulating in me. At the same time though, I was on Cloud 9. I wanted her to be closer to me and now she was. I reached out my left arm as far as I could for Melanie's pillow. I managed to grab the edge of it and pulled it towards us. I gently lifted Melanie's head and set the pillow under our heads.

"Thank you Jack." Melanie breathed out. She was snoring lightly. A small breathe heave-ho. A smile tugged on my lips. I bent my head down and placed my lips on the top of her head.

"Good night. I wish you dreams of me." I whispered halfheartedly at the last part.


	8. Chapter 6 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

Dear Falcrow, please check below for your reply

* * *

Chapter 6: (Jack's P.O.V.)

The rays of dawn peaked through the opened windows of the room. The light pierced my eyes making me groan internally. I hate waking up in the morning; it's one of the worst things on earth! I tried shifting a bit until I felt something warm against me. Something warm in the form of a human. A girl. Holy crap, what did I do? I looked down to see if was still wearing my clothes. Hoodie? Check. Pants? Check. So technically I'm all good.

I saw messy, unruly black hair. Melanie, I thought. Last night flashed back to me, I stayed over, and we just slept. I check to see if she was wearing her clothes. Was she? Thank the moon; she was still clothed in her lovable cupcake pajamas. Her nose was slightly scrunched up, her lips partly opened (being very tempted right now…) and her eyes were not fully closed. You could see the whites in her eyes; I think her eyes were rolled back. Freaky yet very cool.

I removed myself from her bed and her body and I shook off my stiffness. I smiled at her sleeping form, all serene and pure. I went to the left side off her bed and wrapped Melanie with one side of the blanket. I went to the right and wrapped her again. I made sure the blanket wasn't covering her face. She looked like she was in a cocoon of stars!

I grabbed my staff from somewhere in the clutter. I don't even remember me dropping it! I bent one leg over the ledge and looked back at Melanie. I felt bad for leaving her like this, I could think of something she could think of the way I'm leaving but I have to. I need to go back to the pond and reminisce about the old Melanie. I wanted to see if I could remember if Mel ever told me about her dreams. If that didn't work, I'd go back to Tooth's place and find my memories… again.

I fell off the window and the wind caught me on my side. I reached out my hand and motioned it towards me. Melanie's window closed delicately. At least now she won't be as cold as she probably was last night. I walked on the air looking down at the houses. I detested waking up but I loved seeing the sunrise and sunset. The light illuminating everything it touched, it either drove or embraced the darkness.

I picked up my pace and ran gripping my staff firmly. I didn't quit running until I saw my pond in the horizon. This place gave me bittersweet feelings. This is where I saved Lucy from falling into the freezing depths of water. This is where I died as a human. And where I came back to be Jack Frost. My death and birth place.

My feet slowly approached the center of the ice. When I felt the glassy feel under my toes, I closed my eyes. I tried to think back to my past. Had she ever told me about it? We were the best of friends before I grew to love her. We told everything to each other. Or at least, nearly everything was shared.

I remembered this one time that she actually held something back from me. She had this really distant look in her eyes. Her face was clouded with indecision and a trace of pain. I only saw that look for a few seconds though; she quickly replaced whatever she was feeling with her usual warm smile. I knew something was wrong so I asked her about it. She kept denying and avoiding the reason for her pain resulting in me being annoyed and angry at times. She knew she could trust me with her life yet she wouldn't share with me this secret of hers.

I haven't thought to connect this but perhaps her dreams did have something to do with her little secret. She did tell me before that she had a dream of me having a dream about the moon. About me retelling the story to her as well. Maybe I should've relayed that little bit of information to the Guardians. So she had two of those dreams. The proclaimed prophetic dreams, the _stupid _future imaginings. If they gave her pain, I swear, I will go ballistic. No one hurts Mel without getting hurt themselves.

I shoved my staff in the ice out of frustration. Million little cracks appeared on the surface. The splits grew larger and wider voicing out my inner anger and questions. I received more questions than answers and it has been pissing me off. The only time I don't feel like this is when I'm busy sending kids my center.

"…when in doubt, just remember your center." North had said this to me before I met up with present-day Melanie.

I gathered up all my negativity and released it into multitudes of snowflakes. I imagined the snow spreading from here to Jamie's town and all other neighbouring towns. The kids could handle one more snow day right?

I was just about to jump right back into the sky and circle the other towns when I heard a twig crack. I shot ice from staff to the direction of the sound. Cackling was heard from the forest. I swiped my head back and forth trying to find the source.

"O Spirit of Winter, can you find me?" a voice called out.

"Maybe if you showed yourself, we wouldn't be playing this game, 'O Spirit of Cowardice'" I shot back at the unknown. I really wasn't in the mood to be toyed with, unless it was the kids or Melanie.

"You have spunk, child. Though do you really think you can bait me out with that useless trick of playing with my pride? Please, I have higher standards than that."

The anonymous voice was grating on my last nerves now.

"Show yourself!" I commanded. Blue energy was sparking out of my staff and my body was already in ready position in case the attacker wanted to pounce onto me.

"Suit yourself then, Cold."

A lady walked out of the forest in front of me. She was wearing a ripped to shreds faded yellow dress. Thankfully, it covered whatever needed to be covered. She was shoes less just like me. Her hair was horrendously long, the colour of the gaudiest shade of pink you can think of. It was a rat's nest without a care for it. Lengthy, stringy and greasy hair, a disgusting mess and a Pitch Black nightmare for all beauticians alive. Shockingly, her body and face were model-worthy. She was thin and tall, a long face with upturned lips. Eyes that captivated you, if they weren't such a horror to look at. Her pupils weren't any colour, they were black flames. Burning darkly, her eyes only saw one thing: Destruction.

"Hello Winter. You have taken down my dear lover Pitch along with your petty little group yes? Now because of you insolent fools, I have lost my Pitch to his own fears."

"What does that his disappearance has to do with any of us?" I yelled out. I gritted my teeth and reset my footing on the ice. I reaffirmed my grip on my staff. I will be ready in case of a fight.

"Ignorant little boy," she whispered spitefully, "because of your group's meddling, my lover's plans were ruined, _RUINED! _The Guardians will pay dearly for this, especially you, the newcomer. If you hadn't embraced your role and joined Black in his conquest, you two could have made a kingdom of fear!"

I kept a firm watch on any movements that would indicate her attacking. The way she was talking, I knew something bad was about to happen.

"You rejected him and that led to his downfall since you had children on your side. But this time, not even the children of the world will be able help you. Nor will the five of you be able to help the children. This time, darkness will prevail. A return of the dark ages shall come, with me as the empress."

She had a crazed expression on her face; she truly made fear even more palpable than her beloved.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked questionably. She didn't make an appearance until now, is she the one we need to protect Melanie from?

"I am the Nightmare King's consort, Valleria the Spirit of Violence and Destruction. Welcome to your worst nightmare Jack."

* * *

Dear Falcrow,

Thank you for your review and compliment. I hope this chapter satisfies your want from my story. Also I would so eat Jack that way too, if he were a cookie.

Love from an amateur writer to a reviewer,

violetwingsxoxo


	9. Chapter 7 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

* * *

Chapter 7: (Jack's P.O.V.)

I froze the moment she named herself. Some say names have power. Hers most definitely has strength. Her eyes shined with malice and spite. The flames in place of her pupils flickered dangerously. They looked like at any second, they could pounce out and devour me. Valleria began to sparkle and glow in the same shade of dark purple of Melanie's drapes. I readied my staff keeping an eye on every movement around me.

She lifted her arm and flicked her wrist towards me. Enormous amethyst flames leaped out of her skin in the shape of a menacing dragon. The fire dragon opened its mouth wide as if it was going to swallow me whole. I swished my staff along my body to make an ice shield. My shield encircled me with a large enough space for me to slide around if this were a game. The moment the fire and ice contacted they both negated each other turning them into smithereens.

"Fire and ice are polar opposites, child. Our fight shall depend on our stamina only. Unless I am in the mood of torture." She drones out of her awful voice.

She lifted her other arm and placed her hands side to side. She closed her eyes and murmured, "O Gods of Vengeance and Murder do me your grace. Shower me with your power to dispel the Cold."

She chanted those sentences over and over again. Black fumes exited her body quickly swallowing her up. I knew that there was going to be some serious trouble here if I let her continue her spell. So I did the logical thing. I charged.

I ran towards her circle of fume with my staff aimed high above my head. At the last moment I jumped up and slammed my staff into the air. Ice exploded from the tip of my staff freezing the haze surrounding her and me. It looked exactly like the monument in Antarctica when Pitch and I clashed. His darkness and my ice froze together making that unwanted creation. Instead of blue glazed over black, this time it was blue glazed over violet.

I smiled because I thought I had defeated her. My happiness lasted momentarily. I saw her wicked smile. It showed her crooked chipped yellow teeth. Her arms scaled around mine and pulled me down. I was pulled forcefully against her body, her stench filling my senses. Imagine moldy chicken and cheese, old gym uniforms unwashed for two years and Bunny's lost Easter eggs mixed into one unbearable reek.

"Let me show you your worse nightmares Jack Frost. My Pitch Black showed how to do this. He taught me how to show nightmares through my centers. I'll give you dreams so horrific you'll scream for murder. What is it you don't want to destroy the most? What is it you don't want to be vicious to the most?" she whispered haggardly.

I clamped my mouth shut. I wasn't going to say a thing to Valleria. She isn't going to know who I don't want hurt the most. Jamie. Melanie. Alvin, Cupcake and the twins. Not them. I wouldn't ever want to be violent to anyone. No one.

"You have an old love don't you? And the new potential one matches the old so perfectly. Let's see how cruel you can be to them. Remember, Winter isn't always nice."

Images popped into my mind, occupying every space in my head. I saw pictures of me shoving ice down both Melanies backs separately. I would be ice skating with the old Melanie back in the village when unsuspectingly I break the ice under her. I watch her drown in the pond just as I have. To make someone feel my pain.

I would go over to the present-day Melanie, stay over, sleep with her then slowly freeze her to death. I would smile at her shivering body; she begs to be warm again. Sadly, I wouldn't listen. She would die on her bed.

Stop… stop it! Stop showing me murders I would never commit to either of them! I love the old Melanie too much to ever kill her and the new Melanie hasn't done anything to deserve this! I wouldn't ever use my powers for those reasons! Stop it!

"Now what about the kids you protect? How can their hero hurt them?"

Jamie and the rest have frostbite. I form a snowball for each of them with ice in them and launch them towards their eyes. I blind each and everyone one of them. I make it so cold they can't leave their house. I take one of the children to go flying with me and I "accidentally" drop them. I encase every child in a block of ice.

No! _No_! I wouldn't ever kill the kids I work so hard to protect after. I treat them too much like family to even think of murdering them. Stop it!

"If you truly loved both of your loves, this will satisfy your season's cold side." She spoke softly echoing through the forest.

I wasn't sure which Melanie I was holding in this vision but I knew I was holding one of them. They were smiling so happily in my arms. I bent down and kissed them on the lips. It wasn't any usual peck on the lips though. Through our lips I shoved ice down their throat. They fought and struggled against me but I held on. I held on to their head against mine making sure they couldn't move. I continued the kiss, the ice traveling down their throats until I felt them go limp. I released the Melanies and allowed them to drop to my feet. I smiled and wiped my lips off with my right hand. I would fly off for others to find their dead corpses.

"No, no! Stop it! I wouldn't ever kill any of them. Release me Valleria! _RELEASE ME!_" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I twisted and turned in her arms trying to force my way out of her embrace. I could still see my atrocious acts happening before my eyes but I had to remember that they were only hallucinations. Illusions. They haven't occurred and they wouldn't ever.

Valleria smiled a cynical smile her flames burning darkly. She knew the pain she just caused to me. The horrors she showed might just stick with me forever. She was a sadist. She enjoyed the hurt she inflicted to me. You could see it through her attitude, smile and body language.

"I'll let you go for now Frost. Only a part of me is here currently. I come only to give you my signal of war and to show you what violence can do. What violence _you_ can commit. Not all good guys stay good. I will await our next encounter, Winter."

She released me and faded into the fading sunset. How long did she keep me under her spell? It was still daybreak before she forced me to endure the cursed visions. I shivered not from the cold but from terror and dropped to my knees.

Could I really wreak havoc like Valleria showed me? Do I really have the heartlessness to hurt the mortals around me? Man in the Moon, tell me I can't. Tell me I won't for the good of the children. Just give me a sign. For the children the Guardians oath said. That is what you made us promise wasn't it?

"For the children" I whispered out before I fell to ice exhausted from the fight that I lost.


	10. Chapter 8 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

Dear Elyon, please check below for your reply.

* * *

Chapter 8: (Jack's P.O.V.)

I awoke with the moonlight on my face. I looked around, fumbling for my staff. Where was she? Where was _that _woman? The nefarious Spirit, where was she? Was she hiding in the forest again?

I gazed all around the pond before I regained my bearings. Right, she already left. It went from daybreak to sunset. I fainted from the fatigue due to the lost battle. Damn it! I slammed my staff onto the ice, cracking a large crevice in it. I lost to that revolting mess of a woman! I crumpled up in fetus position. The flashbacks were coming back to me. The fake murders and deaths I committed in my head. Images she forced upon me. Would that be considered as assault in mortal terms? Or would it be psychological trauma to the psychologists and psychiatrists? If I were human I would be probably be insane by now but no. I am a Guardian and I _will _protect the children from her.

I gritted my teeth and looked up to the moon.

"Man in the Moon, I promise you that I will defend the children of the world from that she-devil. I swear on it by my title as Guardian, I will guard the children!"

I paid one last glance at the moon before I let the wind pick up and carry me to North's toy factory. It was time to share to the Guardians the signal of war as soon as possible.

| 0.0 |

I let the wind blow me straight into the window of North's office. I had hit the frozen glass with a noisy thud alerting him of my presence. I grabbed my face and massaged it. Never launch yourself around North's castle as tempting as it is. Windows hurt!

As expecting of my luck, it isn't North that came first to me. It was his Yetis, his toy making soldiers that came rushing towards me armed with, what did you guess? Toy hammers and plastic pirate swords. They were down below looking for the perpetrator. They raised their arms way past their furry heads just like the old times when I tried breaking into the fortress of toys. Good times!

My face broke into a smile as I swirled around the workers. They made grunting noises disappointed that they couldn't get me. All is fun and games until they put you in a sack I say.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" North's voice boomed from below.

My face fell as the severity of the situation fell in again. The call of war has been sent by a powerful force. She was probably stronger than Pitch, her anger and loath for us being reservoirs for her negative powers. She is the embodiment of violence and destruction and she had this sense of madness attached to her. There was no telling what she could do to us or the children. Madness is endless, violence is sadistic behaviour from her and destruction could mean the end to all.

North grabbed my shoulder roughly and pushed me into his toy factory. His jolly personality vanished under his serious Guardian mask. You could still see the glint of wonder in his eyes if you looked hard enough. He directed me to his gigantic globe with the panel in front. He grabbed both shoulders now and turned me around gently.

"Jack… what happened to you child?"

I regarded North as a fatherly figure. He always had this gentle touch when we were alone. He helped and led me onto the path of Guardianship and I appreciated that immensely. I thought back to the matryoshka doll he made me, that could be considered one of the nicest things done for me in my new life other than being believed in. I knew that I could trust him and that's what I was going to do.

"The world needs the Guardians again. A new threat has appeared, North" I said gravely.

I hated being serious but I knew that this was one of the times to be. Seriousness simply wasn't in my nature. Who ever saw anyone mix serious and fun and still be cool? No one.

"Then I'll alert the othe-" North began to say before I stopped him.

"May I? I've always wanted to pull the trigger thingy."

My eyes lit up at the thought of the trigger. How many chances do you get to create the Aurora Borealis in your lifetime? Hopefully not many but I wouldn't pass up this chance for the world!

North gestured towards the machine and I slowly advanced. Imagine the song "We Are the Champions" in slow motion while I walked towards the device. I placed my hand gently on the trigger as if it would shatter at my frigid hands. My leisure pace conflicted with my quick acts. I pulled, twisted and pushed all in seconds. Glee shot through my core from the knowledge of what I was doing. I set the Northern Lights up!

The next few minutes were blurred motions. Toothiana came bursting into the area, Bunnymund shot from the ground and Sandy came from the skylight. All gathered because of me. I know this wasn't the moment but I felt so powerful to have been able to call together this band of childhood heroes. I wonder if North ever felt that way?

"Whaddayou want now Jack? I thought we were supposed to keep to our posts." Snarled Bunnymund.

Seriously, I might've liked him better in his little bunny form rather than his 6 foot tall hare form. Too bad we will be all needed at our fullest of strengths.

"Jack? What's wrong?" asked Toothiana sweetly.

I can always count on Tooth to bring the sugar while Bunny brings the salt. _Take the sugar and the salt_, that's what I heard parents say to their adolescent children from neighbouring towns of Jamie's.

Sandy was his usual self being who I can always count on. He was patient unlike the others until patience wasn't needed anymore.

"You are all gathered here today for me" my voice cracked a little. The memories came back to me at an alarming rate before my eyes. "…to tell you about a new threat."

Tooth gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. My sentiments matched hers, I thought the danger had passed.

"Turns out Pitch had a girlfriend. Shocking, I know. She came to me this morning to tell me to tell you guys that she is coming for us. I've seen her powers, she makes Pitch look like Alvin. Seriously."

I noticed that the group chuckled or at least smiled at my remark about the woman. Might as well through in some sugar with the salt. Plus, who would have expected it? Not me.

"Who is she Jack?" asked Toothiana worriedly. She took the brunt of the attacks for her children's memories were stolen first as well as her fairies, kidnapped right under our noses.

I forced the name out grudgingly. It wasn't like me saying Melanie's name. This name was like acid running up my throat. Surges of hateful feelings wanted to burst out along with other attacks thrown to her. I gripped my staff harder to restrain myself. Do not lash out. Do not become the hallucinations of _that woman_. Simply don't, Jack!

From the looks of my fellow friends, they had no idea who she was. I believed she kept herself quite hidden for none of us to have known her. Not even North, the oldest Guardian of us all.

"What do ya mean by "seen her powers"?" asked Bunnymund in his Aussie accent.

I couldn't spill the whole story yet. Not now, not so soon. So I gave them a shortened slightly sugared up version of the battle, "We were fighting. She channeled her powers with chants. You don't want to get to close to her, she'll show you her tricks she learned from her boyfriend. I got beat up because of that."

Bunny smiled. Of course he'd smile, I would smile to despite myself if he told me he got beat up. Hey, we have a love-hate relationship!

Sandy started popping up pictures to see if I was alright. I smiled gently and patted his head and nodded. I had to lie, so they wouldn't worry. We have enough on our plate to direct our energies too.

"She is the spirit of violence and destruction. She came to deliver her call of war. We took down Pitch so she wants to take us down."

I shuddered at the thought of her taking us down like how she took my down today. None of them are going to experience the same thing if I have anything to do with it. None.

Tooth almost fell out of the air when I mentioned the threat. Bunny stood straighter knowing the danger at hand. North stood straighter and had his hands on his twin swords. Classic Sandy was ready to use his fists to talk some sense into that spirit.

"A new danger on the rise? Well, by our oath, the children come first." Started North taking the leadership role as easily as slipping on his coat. "Protect the children team! Do not forget to keep an eye on our future dreaming child either. Be wary and do not, absolutely do _not _underestimate Valleria, she seems to be much more than what Jack is making her out to be."

North uttered her name and I trembled out of fear and anger. He also called me out on keeping bits and pieces of the story to myself. I wouldn't say though and he knew it. I steeled my eyes towards his and we had a moment. I would keep my story to myself so long as I paid close attention to Melanie and the kids. North wouldn't pry it out of me if I kept my end of our unspoken minute bargain.

"Let's shake on it!" said Tooth happily.

She was trying to get rid of her fear by reverting back to her cheerful slightly air headed self again. She stuck out her feathery arm, Sandy smiled a toothy smile and stuck his short arm out, North stuck his out and Bunny extended his furry limb out.

Lastly I placed my hand in the pile and Tooth yelled gleefully, "Guardians!"

We all broke at the same time with whoops and cheers with sand fireworks by Sandman.

Everyone started to leave, either by flight or underground. I glanced at North and smiled gratefully to him. It was time to return to being my center, Fun.

"I'll come back later maybe and play around! Hope the Yetis know how to play pirates!" I cheered.

I swept myself away before I could hear North's response. I didn't want to hear his fatherly advice today. Not now. All I wanted to do was get a good night's sleep after all the commotion; but not before a little visit to my girl.

I landed on her window ledge and gently knocked on the glass. It swung open quietly. Melanie really needed to learn how to lock her windows! I spread apart her drapes and found her sleeping body buried in the center of her bed.

She looked at peace… or so I thought. As I approached with the windows now locked and the drapes pushed back I saw her pained expression. Unlike the night before, she looked as if she got caught with me in bed with her by her dad. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply together, her mouth wide open moving. She was sleep talking murmuring my name.

"Jack… No, Jack! Come back… Jack, stay! _JACK!_"

She screamed my name out. Her eyes burst open in horror; she was panting and sweating heavily. Her eyes searched the room trying to grab a grasp on reality. When her gaze landed on me, she was astounded. She scrambled to her feet on her bed and lunged towards me. Her arms came around my neck, her legs entwining my body. I felt hot water fall on my shoulder, it took me a few moments to realize she was sobbing. Her cries raked through her body. She buried her head in my shoulder trying to muffle the sounds of her weeping probably for her dad.

I wrapped my left arm around her small body and used my right to stroke her hair. "Hey, what's wrong…?"

She shook her head violently crashing her it towards my neck. She gripped my body even harder, a sure sign of refusal. Karma I suppose?

I walked towards her bed and sat down with her still attached to me. She was practically sitting on my lap as I sat. I continued to stroke her hair and coax her into telling me about her dream.

"You said my name, Melanie. You even _screamed_ it. You have to tell me what you were dreaming about."

Melanie chuckled bitterly and replied, "You have no idea how dirty that sounds Jack."

I could feel faint heat penetrating my cold exterior. Did teens in this generation really think about everything in the sick-minded way?

"Hmph, take it as you will. But I want to know what you dreamt about. Let me help you, Mel." I stared straight into her beautiful eyes.

Her visage started to soften as she inched away to be next to me instead of on me. She took a shaky breath before she started her tale of terrors.

Melanie said it always started and ended the same. We were at an ice pond. Either she or I would die. We would drown, die in an avalanche, played hide and seek in the forest and a tree falls on either of us crushing the person under. The earth would just split and swallow us up. Always when one was dying the other would left him or her behind. Or when one was on the risk of dying, they would ignore all warnings. The last dream she had was me simply being picked up by the wind. I lost control of the gale and was blown away, straight into a tree branch. Apparently, I was going so fast that the branch went into me as quick as the second hand turning on a clock. Melanie could barely keep the fear out of her voice, it broke several times and she had to take many deep breaths before continuing.

As Melanie was talking, I realized that this was what I went through this morning. Which meant that woman must have visited Melanie in her sleep! I felt my rage bubbling up again, now not only for the kids, Guardians and I but this time, it was personal. She made a direct attack to this girl who I was going to make mine and by hurting her, she hurt me… again.

I gripped my hands so hard that what was pale was now pure white. Melanie in her tear-stained glory still placed me before her. She set her hands on top of mine and massaged them to loosen my grip. Slowly I relaxed my grip due to her rubbing but that didn't stop my disdain for that woman.

I grabbed Melanie in an embrace and whispered to her ear, "I won't let this happen again. I won't ever let _it _happen. You are important to me. I would never let you die and I can't die. You won't lose me Melanie."

I nuzzled my face into her warm neck and relished in the heat. I tightened my grip on her and she returned it with equal strength.

"You won't lose me either Jack." She whispered back.

I released her and stood up. Melanie's arms drooped and she had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Go to sleep, Mel. Don't you have school tomorrow?" I told Melanie.

"Only if you sleep with me." She said while she covered her beet red face.

I smirked and motioned for her to be in bed first. Once she got comfortable while making sure she left room for me, I climbed in right next to her. I really should get a change of clothes with the things I do!

"I'll make you cold again." I teased. My half-smile was up, hoping she'd fall and sleep,

"It's fine! We have blankets don't we?"

Melanie moved right into me again and it still felt perfect. It felt like heaven to have her right next to me all innocently. Although, she really should be more guarded about sharing a bed with a boy, despite the innate knowledge of knowing that I would never hurt a single hair on this girl.

I looked down and she was already asleep. Docile breathing alerted me of no bad dreams. I snaked one arm around her torso and held her until I drifted off to sleep.

I'll make sure to get out of her hair before she wakes but for now, I'll pretend that I'm hers and she's mine.

* * *

Dear Elyon,

Thank you for your review! And oh wow, so you have 4 names? That is actually très cool. Here's a little secret, my first name is Melanie! Easiest name for me to use since it's, well, it's my name. Shh! ;)

From an amateur writer to a reviewer,

violetwingsxoxo


	11. Chapter 8,5 (Melanie's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed and I don't own Dirty Little Secret nor Break Your Heart by All-Americans Rejects and Taoi Cruz respectively.

Spoiler: Spoiled

A/N: To me, this isn't a filler chapter. I want to bring to attention more of Melanie's character and don't you all think that this could be the perfect backdrop to a romantic moment between Melanie and Jack? ;)

* * *

Chapter 8.5: (Melanie's P.O.V.)

I woke with no one next to me in the morning. My nightmares still plagued my mind but to a lesser extent before Jack came. I looked up and checked the time. Six forty-seven, the time for me to get ready.

I got out of my bed grudgingly, the warmness left me quickly. I was warmer in Winter's arms than in my own house! That was just sad. To routine, I shrugged off the chill and walked to my miniscule bathroom.

My bathroom was tiny, but it had all of the necessities. My soaps (vanilla scented for now) and creams (mango body butter for this month, maybe coconut the next?), shampoos (mango scented currently) and conditioners (your regular conditioner), assortments of brushes and hair ties though they were unnecessary since my hair was short. I looked at the mirror and to my surprise, my hair wasn't that messy! Couple knots and unruly hairs which could be regulated easily were there but other than that it was fine.

I fixed myself up slowly making sure to take care of my appearance and cleansed my face as per schedule. Got to keep up my regimen otherwise I'll break out which would be hor-ri-ble! I checked myself and deemed myself worthy to exit the bathroom before I changed anything.

I walked downstairs and saw the clock on the wall stating that it was already seven ten. I strolled into my kitchen and saw that my dad was already at the island sipping a cup of joe. I smiled my sweet good daughter smile and kissed him on his cheek. "Good morning Daddy!"

He still looked tired and just a little bit sick but he smiled brightly and returned the good morning. "What are you planning on doing at school today, Mel?"

"Well," I started while grabbing a glass of water and a piece of toast. I never was a big eater for breakfasts. "I was planning on doing the usual. Talking to my friends during class, not listening to the lectures, flirting with the boys, that sort of thing you know." I winked at my father at my joke.

His chuckle was a low one in his morning voice. He did a hand motion showing that he wanted to know what I was actually going to do. He was _such _an overprotective father but I can't blame him. So much of the world could be dangerous for me and he just wants to protect me. I'm Daddy's little girl of course!

"I have an English poem about myths due soon. It's free-verse and we have three classes to brainstorm our ideas. Then another two to write it then we have to read it out to the class for marks."

I took a bite out of my toast as I waited for his response. My father was a great believer of myths when he was young apparently. When I was little he'd tell me stories of Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, the Groundhog, Jack Frost and Cupid. My favorite legends he has told me were about Sandman. How he delivers dreams visiting each child at night. I remember trying to stay up for an all-nighter to see the Sandman and thank him for his job. I'd always fall asleep before I got the chance to though; a total hash tag little kids problems.

However my favorite mythological character right now has probably got to be Jack Frost. His eyes made me shiver. His hugs made me want to die out of joy. His jokes were loveable and his smiles were fall in love worthy. Although, that is the one thing I won't do. Falling in love; I've seen what love can do. Sure it's great but only at the beginning. Look at my parents, mom ditched, dad left with child. I don't want to be a part of that so why does my guard always fall around Jack?

My father's words brought me back to the conversation. "Myths huh? Well you know our town library has an extensive collection of legends. Maybe you could check it out along with the kids you watch over or with you friends or with Clark?"

Clark was one my best guy friends. People say boys and girls can't be friends. Well, Clark and I defied that saying a long time ago. We met a few years back, I think in grade five? He transferred in from somewhere up north. He had short light brown hair which he gelled every morning. He has big blue eyes and his skin is like brown sugar. Delectable and sweet are the words my friends use to describe him. I typically use flirty and teddy bear if I were to depict him in two words. He looked so huggable just like a teddy bear or a little brother! He doesn't do the half-smile Jack does so smoothly but he does have his heartbreaker smile. The way Clark's eyes crinkled with his upturned lips, the raised cheeks with his high cheek bones, and the twinkle in his eyes that show you that if you fall for him, you'll only get burnt but he'll still want you to fall. I always told him that "Break Your Heart" by Taoi Cruz featuring Ludacris was his theme song.

"_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_"

The cold chorus of the song being my main point in why this should be Clark's theme song. In even platonic sense, he is fickle! He wants what he wants and won't settle for less. I've been through that road many times and I never want to go back to it again. When he even gets a little less than he expected, his snobby prince side comes out. He's a special child you know?

During my thinking I replied to my father, "Yeah, I'll visit the library soon for more info!"

I finished off my toast and water. I was just about to gather my belongings for school before I heard my father's murmurings, "I could have sworn Jack Frost has visited this town many times over this past week…"

I froze then hoped my dad didn't catch my sudden halt in movements. He noticed Jack's arrivals?! Darn it, how could he? Father was asleep for the two meetings we've had. I just had to hope that if Jack visited again, we had to be more vigilant. I can't have overprotective dad crossing the line of mama bear protecting her young this soon in the game. That would be mighty awkward for all of us for dad to catch Jack in my room at night and heartbreaking if he banned Jack from making his nightly unplanned visits.

I went to gather my belongings and checked on the time. Seven forty-five, boy does time past by fast! I grabbed my pink winter trench coat with white fur around my fluffy hood. It had brown buttons and a bubblegum pink belt. It nearly reached my knees! I wrapped my red wool scarf snuggly around my neck and stuck my raspberry coloured beanie hat on. I fit my feet into my good old winter boots, dark brown and was half way up to my knees. You could barely see my personal ripped jeans under my whole ensemble! I was wearing yellow leggings under my light blue jeans to give it some pop. My shirt was an off the shoulder black sweater with thin white stripes encircling my torso. I was very proud of my outfit!

I yelled good-bye to my father and re-checked the time again. Seven fifty. Now I could take a nice stroll to my school instead of my usual rushed pace!

I stepped out of my house with my white mitts on and I breathed in the stiff air. Winter came when the air became stiff and there's a feet of snow everywhere. I examined my surroundings as I marched myself to school. It was like Winter Wonderland! There were beautiful icicles everywhere and untouched snow lay like big chunks of cotton balls. Snow suddenly started to fall gently on me and I looked up. I squinted against the harsh morning light but I saw a figure dance in the wind. Jack, I thought happily.

"Mel!" I heard someone screamed out.

Clark came out from behind me grabbing my gloved hands. He wasn't wearing any; he detested any sort of protective hand gear unless it was for a fashion statement. He gripped my hands tightly and smiled a toothy smile. He looked stylish as usual. Baggy jeans that sagged in the right spots, he wore a belt so he wasn't low riding to many girls distaste, a sleek winter jacket and a forest green beanie hat. Ha, that reminded me! It was beanie hat Tuesday. I'm glad I remembered unconsciously. This tradition started a while back. We actually went to our town's mall and bought matching beanies to commemorate our friendship. Clark's idea not mines.

We walked to school while holding hands as per usual like little 5 year olds all innocently and we chattered about useless subjects. When we landed on the English assignment, he asked me what my subject was going to be.

"Why do you want to know? You wanna do the same thing and show me up?" I said as if that was his motive. God knows it wasn't but alls fun in jokes!

"Oh yeah! You know that's what I want to do!"

I laughed and replied, "I think I'm going to do mine about Jack Frost. Y'know since its winter and all."

"So Melanie's going festive huh? Then I'll counter it! I'll do mine on… um… what's the opposite of Jack Frost?"

I laughed again harder. "I don't know! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! You are competition after all."

We had this friendly competition on whoever gets the higher grade buys the loser a treat. Usually I won but the rare chances that he wins; he always makes me buy the most expensive things just to rub it in my face!

"Hmph! Fine, be that way!" he replied in an angry voice.

I knew by the way he held himself that he was joking around. I squeezed his hand and he returned the grip meaning that he was just joking around. I bumped him on the shoulder and he cracked a smile which broke his irritated façade.

As we neared the school, we separated our hands. To us, it was the most natural thing to do since we were best friends. To others, we were dating in their minds if we held hands so we always try to not do it at school. Clark wants to be seen as available, I want to be seen as approachable but unattainable. If my guard only lets up when Jack's around then I'll make sure to set my barrier high with other boys.

We continued our chatter and we separated to go meet up with our friends.

"Jane, Clara!" I called out.

I ran up to my two best girl friends and hugged them both. Jane and Clara are identical twins. The only way to tell them apart is their hairstyles. Clara's hair was cropped short like mine whereas Jane's was long and Rapunzel-like. The twins' hairs were towheaded with natural waves. Clara's hair was pixie cut so you could barely see the curls; on the other hand, Jane's were waves of blonde pillowing out of her head. They both were model pretty with their height being their only opposition. They were only five foot three. All of the model companies in the area denied them due to their height.

"Hey Melanie!" said the two girls in unison. Freaky twin magic!

I smiled my usual bright smile at them and waved goodbye to Clark. He grabbed my hand mid-wave and kissed it like a prince. That sneaky little flirt!

I joined the girls' conversation. They were talking about, wait for it, boys.

"Logan Lerman is soooo hot though Clara!" moaned Jane making puppy dog eyes at her sister. Sigh, they were already at it about whose better looking.

"No way Janie. Get your eyes checked! Obviously, Kim Hyun-joong is hotter. Come on, we've seen Playful Kiss and you've admitted it yourself!"

"No way! All _I _said was that he was sexy playing Baek Sueng Jo **not** that he was hotter than Logan Lerman!"

"Liar! You so said it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I laughed at their sibling fight. It was funny watching them but I would never interfere. It was family business after all!

"Who's better looking to you, Mel?!" they asked me in harmony.

"Well, I think they are both pretty cute. Although I must admit, I'm more into Jack Frost." I admitted proudly.

That made Jane and Clara laugh. They knew about my obsession of all things magical and fairytale-like. They always teased me out of good fun about liking weird subjects. But hey! The heart wants what the heart wants. And they didn't need to know that the Jack Frost I was talking about was young, sexy and flirty. I'll keep him as my dirty little secret although our relationship has been pretty innocent and pleasant… just like Clark and I.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_"

They told me that one day I'll meet the boy of my dreams and I'll dump my childhood infatuation like a hot potato. I smiled and allowed them to continue ranting about the cute boys of our school, the sexy celebrities who were too old for us and the older but more attainable boys in university. The twins enjoyed aiming high for their conquests. Let them talk was what I thought. They didn't know Jack. Clara and Jane didn't know that since he existed, other fairytale characters could exist. Maybe I'll get to meet Sandman!

We entered the school as the bell rung. School past in a slow routine until we hit English class. My favorite teacher, Miss Devarney-Louise taught this subject. I sat next to Clark since Jane and Clara didn't have the same English class as I did. They took regular grade 9 ELA, I took grade 10 ELA. I loved learning about this subject and its classic books. My adoration transformed into stellar grades that Miss and father were proud of. Thankfully, Clark enjoyed competing with me so much that he worked his butt off to take this class with me.

When I thought about it, I was glad I had my best friend with me. For this class, I transferred to the land of unknown older students. So having Clark with me for this year was a huge relief for me. He radiated of popularity and because of that, I was popular by association. Of course, I only made friends with those who I knew I could become good friends with. I didn't want any hanger-ons for reputation sake. I wanted long lasting friendships to last me through high school.

"Well class, you know what to do. Ideas listings go!" said Mss Devarney-Louise. This is one of her quirky ideas on how to get us to talk more productively to build more ideas for us.

We shouted random mythological creatures to the teacher. Miss tried as fast she could to catch all the ideas and write them all on the black board. After about 5 minutes of hollers and shrieks we had a pretty lengthy list to talk and discuss about. My eyes immediately found the two I would want to write about: Sandman and Jack Frost. I could describe Jack for who he really is and for Sandman, I could describe his powers and visits he did when I was a child.

"You know the drill class. First come, first served." Instructed Miss Devarney-Louise.

The idea of this was that we'd have this massive list of ideas and we would have to pick from the choices. No writer in her class may write about the same thing so if you wanted to write about something that was coveted, you better have quick feet!

Clark's hand shot up and eliminated my choices to one. "I'm doing Sandman!"

Clark winked at me and walked up to the board to inscribe his name next to Sandman. I gritted my teeth now knowing that I had to be the next one to speak so I'd get what I want.

This older much more fashionable girl than me raised her hand and said to the class that her project was going to be about mermaids. I breathed a sigh of relief as she wrote her name next to her chosen subject. When Miss acknowledged me I proclaimed a bit too loudly, "I want to write about Jack Frost!"

Clark laughed at my desperation of wanting to write about him. I reddened as I walked up the aisle to write my name next to Jack Frost's. Too bad I was too short! I kept on jumping hoping to reach the name until Clark came up from behind, took the chalk and wrote my name next to Jack's. I murmured thanks to Clark.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Miss Melanie! And how sweet of you Mister Clark for helping Miss Mel!" the teacher said gleefully while clapping her hands together. It was written all over Miss' face that she was betting that by the end of the year, Clark and I would be together. Based on the books on her desk, she was an optimistic romantic.

I weakly smiled at the teacher and quickly returned to my seat. How embarrassing! First my voice now my height! I wanted to bury myself into a hole and stay there forever!

"Hey, at least you got the topic you wanted." My best friend whispered into my ear.

I sighed and nodded in his direction. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 9 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed and I do not own Perfect nor Impulse by Ellen Hopkins, The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen or the Percy Jackson series written by the awesome-tastic writer Rick Riordan.

Spoiler: Spoiled

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I seriously had no ideas on how I could pick the story back up.

* * *

Chapter 9: (Jack's P.O.V.)

Unlike the last time I was here, I stayed a bit longer wandering around her room. I tiptoed around her disorder eyeing what could be seen without touching anything. Alvin would have called me a "spy", whatever that was. Her clothes scattered wherever as if my wind carried them. Thank the Moon that her intimates were kept away. That would be mighty awkward but I'd be a great joke! I chuckled to myself while I continued my search.

Her dresser was covered with girl supplies. Assorted headbands lay decoratively on top of one and another, her necklaces were being hung by a necklace dress holder and her rings were on an upright mannequin hand. Why she had a hand in her room bewildered me, she already had two attached to her body. Guess I'll have to rain check that question for later.

I turn to the other side of her room and saw a stack of colourful book spines eye level to me. I quickly scanned the titles, books named Perfect, Impulse and The Truth About Forever sticking out to me. I saw that she also had the Percy Jackson series written by Rick Riordan that the kids have as well. The last book of the series' spine was overly used, easily observed by the creases indented into it. Melanie must have loved that book! I traced the spines with my fingers leaving frost in its trail.

I tilted my head to the side, noticing a mirror above the mountain of books. On it were sticky notes saying that she was beautiful, perfection is a mirage and mostly cheer-me-up notes. I looked at myself through the mirror and saw that if any part of my body could represent Melanie's room, it'd be my hair. All disheveled with obvious bed hair, although… My snow white hair looked played with. Like Melanie ran her fingers through my hair while I was asleep, playing with it. I blushed at the thought. As much as I wanted her, I had to keep this in mind. I was 317 and she was 14. I am 303 her senior. A bit of an age gap wouldn't you say?

I turned once again so I was facing Melanie's bed again. Her back towards me with her hair messier than mine, I carefully ran my fingers through her hair crouched. I used to do this with Lucy, when she had tangles and knots I would gently run my fingers through it to undo them. As I continued this motion, my thoughts wandered back to that woman.

She doesn't deserve to be named, not what she did to Mel or I. Giving her nightmares just like Pitch, how dare she? My shoulders tensed and the temperature dropped significantly. White powder started to fall from the ceiling landing on Melanie's hair like white flowers. Unconsciously, I stiffened my hold on the gracefully untidy locks. Melanie stiffened and moaned saying stop. I froze and released. No, I'm not supposed to cause her any pain. Not after what I promised her. No!

I leaped over her body and bed and out into the night. The wondrous winter chill welcomed me into the air. I sat on Melanie's roof and watched icicles slowly form. I chuckled to myself watching simplicity grow. My feelings of joy and happiness were returning, which made me more contented. I let out cold air and saw it condense in the dawn sky. The sun should be rising soon.

I rose and sliced my staff around. Laughter rang through my ears, Toothy was here! The petite fairy clutched onto my staff as I swung it around wildly. Shrill noises erupted from Toothy's mouth which made me start to giggle. When I stopped, Toothy was unable to stay afloat. She spun and spun until she fell into my palms from her dizziness with a smile on her face.

She chirped and squeaked asking me who I felt. She must've known that I was freaked after my relapse of lack of control. Don't even ask me how we Guardians or children of the world come to understand their language. We just do. I wonder if Melanie could.

I smiled tenderly caressing Toothy's feathery head. "I'm fine now. Thanks for the cheer me up!"

Toothy peeped as she shot up to the sky. Her oceanic colours blurred from her ecstasy even if she was still a tad dizzy. I joined her up in the sky my hood flying in the breeze. The faerie poked me with her wing and tweeted, "Tag!"

Toothy soared away from me giving us a wide berth of distance. Tooth's little loyal helper winked at me and flew even further away. What a tease! As a gentleman, I chased after Toothy as fast as I could. Every turn, dip and move she made, I followed suit. I raised my staff and nudged my friend in her stomach, not even noticing that Toothy had stopped.

"You're it!" I said gleefully.

Toothy's feathers were erect and the golden feather on her feather stood upright. She craned her head back and forth trying to extend her gold trademark in every direction possible. Was that feather some sort of antennae that made her sense something that I couldn't pick up?

Toothy realized that she suddenly stopped our game of Tag so she blew whatever she felt before over and smiled delicately at me. She confused me even more as her visage gradually changed from forceful cheeriness to a look of madness. Her eyes lose its glint as her gaze darkened in a way I never saw or knew she could create. An ominous voice slithered out of her Cupid's mouth.

"Frost, oh Frost. One night spent with your beloved and your guard is already lowered? A short game makes you forget your blues? You poor unaware boy, have you not thought of what I might be up to?"

The she-devil/Toothy's shrill laughter made the hair on the back of my neck stick up. Blue sparks were already being released through my staff yet I couldn't do a single thing. If I attack, I hurt Toothy not _that woman_.

They continued to speak in that horrible twisted tone of hers, "How Pitch was destroyed by your stupid childishness bewilders my mind. Bear no doubt that Ishall _not_ be taken down the same way. I have committed countless sins even my consort was afraid to perform. Like seizing one of Toothiana's precious minions, this act can only be done by a want of violence. Thanks to your group for my never-ending thirst of it, even more villainy may be transgressed now. Watch your back Winter, vengeance will be dealt in ten folds. Firstly, let me take this pesky minion as my first act of destructing your group's power."

Toothy's mouth closed with a sickening crack of force. Her body seized and shook. Toothy's eyes full of fear as I watched her body move erratically. Her jaw was clamped shut and she screamed. I reached out to touch her, to help her but the moment my finger was an inch away from her body, purple electricity shot at me. A purple barrier began to surround Toothy and my hands kept failing to grab her tiny body.

The barrier darkened and thickened as the little faerie continued to twitch involuntarily. Absentmindedly, my blue sparks fought against the purple. Think of blue raspberry ice cream being mixed with raspberry-grape ice cream. I tried to claw my way through the solid cage with the shrill laughter echoing through my mind.

I finally managed to dig a tiny crack in Toothy's confinement but when I peaked through the hole I persisted to make bigger, my heart froze. The faerie's body was suspended in the center of the captivity and purple slimes were slowly inching across her body. Toothy's eyes were closed and looked sunken in. Her feathers hung loosely and feebly and her golden feather sagged. She was utterly powerless against whatever the she-devil was doing.

"Toothy!" I screamed.

My sparks attacked from my miniature hole enlarging it by the second. As soon as the gap was large enough for my hand to go through, I shoved it through and grabbed Toothy. I pulled her immobile body away from the slime detaching her from whatever it was doing. As I held Toothy her gaunt features and motionless corpse were even more pronounced in my icy hands. My blue electricity continued its attack on the nightmarish globe while I cam to the slow realization of what happened to Toothy.

Valleria has stolen the soul of the poor, vulnerable, courageous and loyal friend of mine, Toothy. And by doing that, she has stolen a part of Toothiana.

Damn that Spirit.


	13. Chapter 10,1 (Jack's POV)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Spoiler: Spoiled

A/N: Err, two parts to this chapter, 10.1 and 10.2. I wasn't sure if I should have put it all into one chapter or not because of the point of view change. Be sure to check the title of the chapter to find out which point of view I am using!

To Luna Frost, please check below for your reply.

* * *

Chapter 10: (Jack's P.O.V.)

I carried Toothy's empty carcass all the way back to South Asia where Toothiana already felt the horror. Tooth Fairy's face broke my heart, her expression was sullen and glum and not the usual joyful and positive air. Silent tears already marked her face and new waterworks ran down her tearful eyes with no sight of stopping. She cupped her mouth with her hands hoping to stifle the noise but it only made it more obvious. She tried to contain herself as I lowered Toothy into her shaking hands. Her sobs grew even louder with melancholy as she held her soulless helper in her arms.

I released my staff onto the castle's floor and wrapped myself around Toothiana's weeping feathery body. Her feathers sagged and were not her usual splendor. Who could blame her? She lost one of her own and she couldn't stop it. Tooth lost a part of herself and we weren't sure if we could retrieve it.

"Tooth…" I murmured softly to her ears. "I'm sorry."

Toothiana croaked out to me as she returned the embrace. "It wasn't your fault Jack. It-it was Valleria's fault. Don't blame yourself J-Jack."

I tightened my grip on her fragile self. How could I not fault myself? I wasn't able to protect Toothy's soul being taken. I should have paid more attention to our surroundings, the feel of the air and the menacing atmosphere that Toothy could feel and I couldn't because I was too self-absorbed in our game. My sweet faerie came to cheer me up, which she accomplished tremendously, but in the end, all are fun and games until someone gets hurt.

Why couldn't it have been me? Toothy wasn't a part of the starting battle. She was a bystander who hadn't interfered yet! _Why_?

"Th-the other Guardians have already received notice. Bunny is going to stay here with me. He is going to help me watch over the teeth and my faeries. Would you like to stay a-as well Jack?" asked Tooth with her head inclined to the side as we began to detach ourselves from our hug.

"I'll stay until Bunny comes around. I don't think you want us ruining your castle now." I said lightly. That earned me a small smile from my fluffy companion.

"I'd prefer it if you would stay a bit longer…" her voice trailed off. Her eyes were downcast and a bit puffy from her tears as she cradled Toothy.

I brought my hand up to Tooth's cheek and told her that I appreciated the offer but I wanted to go find the perpetrator. Her eyes lose the downcast-ness and grew steely when I mentioned that woman. She solemnly nodded and motioned for me to follow her into the castle.

We flew through corridor and hallway until we reached an immense space with wood hanging off the ceiling. With higher inspection, the "wood" was really some sort of extremely supple brown feathers forming hammock-like beds. They were hung far and wide from every inch of the ceiling making the flying around the place difficult. I _can _be delicate at flight but usually, my games require speed and forceful flying to win.

Clearly, where Tooth wanted to go was the very top of the expanse daintily floating around the hammocks to reach the uppermost bed. I followed her trying to imitate her refinement as I made it up there with Tooth and Toothy.

"Sweet dreams my dear. I promise you, we will find, retrieve and save you from all harm my bravest helper. Have hope and always remember the good times. They will help and empower you to overcome any obstacles." Tooth whispered maternally to the soulless body.

I knew from what Tooth would tell me about her past that her spoken words came directly from her experience with bad times. She opened up to me about her parents dying for her and how they kept her baby teeth to remind her about the warm childhood memories she has that she shared with her parents and the children around her. Those memories helped make the woman-fairy she was today and continues to help her as she is the Guardian of Memories. It opened the gateway to her Guardianship and I applaud her strength through overcoming the obstacles thrown at her over the course of her life.

Tooth lightly kissed the forehead of her fallen faerie and flew back to the palace without waiting up for me. I knew where she would go based on her emotions and the information she has. She would either go back to the entrance to wait for Bunnymund or go to where all the teeth are kept to be with her helpers. I still had something to say to my second best faerie friend.

"Toothy, if you can hear me, just listen. Remember what your patron has said and that I _will _brig you back safely. Even if it means that I need to face that woman, you will be rescued."

With that, I flew back to the entrance not bothering to stop to admire the castle's interior. As I approached the entrance, I saw a speck of grey fur and feathers. I peaked through the doorway and here are Bunny and Tooth in a tight embrace with Bunny's paw running through Tooth's feather hair. I gulped and knocked on the open doors.

"…am I interrupting something?" I questioned jokingly. One perfected jokester expression with an arched eyebrow and a smirk plastered on my face.

"You wish you could be me!" replied Bunny in releasing Tooth and puffing up his fuzzy chest.

"Yeah right. Who doesn't want to live underground making eggs that spoil the day after they are delivered?"

Taunting Bunny is a great hobby of mine but its all jokes. Well, I hope he realizes that they are just jokes.

"Why you little…!" the giant bunny began while he reached for his powerful boomerangs.

Tooth placed her delicate hand on the animal's chest and the latter cooled down just a tad.

"Jokes, Bunny. Jokes." I said flashing the both of them my dazzling make-Mini-Faeries-faint half-smile.

While I prepared for my take off back to Burgess, a silent conversation was occurring between the fairy and bunny.

"That elf thinking that he can say whatever he wants just because he is the embodiment of fun…" murmured Bunny.

Tooth comforted Bunny by saying, "He was joking Bun. Come, let's see my Mini Faeries."

Tooth place her manicured hand (how did I not notice that until now?) on Bunny's built arm and lead him to the work center. She turned around and mouthed "Goodbye" to me. I waved and jumped right off the edge.

* * *

Dear Luna Frost,

Thank you for your compliments to my story. Glad to hear that this is your cup of tea. I hope you enjoy this two chapters I am posting up and believe me, you are not being weird at all. I am most definitely infinitely weirder than you. ;)

Love from an amateur writer to a reviewer

violetwingsxoxo


	14. Chapter 10,2 (3rd person Mel-Jack's)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed and I do not own Umbridge, Snape or any other fictional characters I mentioned. Umbridge (ewww) and Snape both belong to J.K. Rowling and any other fictional characters I may have mentioned belongs to their rightful creators.

Spoiler: Spoiled

A/N: Put into one chapter or keep as two?

* * *

Chapter 10.2 (Third person centering on Melanie + Jack's P.O.V.)

"Nngh!" Melanie moaned. Her body twisted and turned as her subconscious was forcing images into her over-extended mind.

_A greasy pink-haired lady was gazing at herself in a filthy old full-body length mirror. Her hair was as greasy as Snape's in the Harry Potter books! Her starlet yellow gown (what Melanie would have described it) was minced up to smithereens. It covered her private areas but it couldn't have covered more even if the dress wants to. The lady was emitting model grace and elegance with every twitch the anonymous made. Her sculpted features were stunning until you made it to her eyes. Black flames replaced her pupils. They wanted to spill out and erode everything it could touch if it had the ability to do so. They were a picturesque abomination to look at but Melanie's hands were shaking with the temptation to illustrate the revulsion. Melanie wanted to stay there looking at the atrocity to burn the image into her eyes so she could draw it out later. But as her dreams usually went, they did not follow her wants or desires._

_Her eyes unwillingly traveled to the lady's torso where a smudge was beginning to form on the unblemished skin. The cackle that escaped the woman's lips made every nerve of Melanie's to curl up and hide by the screech of it. Her mind zoomed in on the forming mark on the core seeing that it wasn't any insignificant image. Lines looped in and out forming a sketch worthy of the master artists. The image surprised the dreamer as the picture was a little faerie. The image wasn't coloured except for a small detail. The feather poking out of the forehead was golden._

_The horrendous lady cackled as she squeezed the spot where the image came to be._

_"Finally! That faerie was strong for her kind but not strong enough! It was useless for her to be fighting against my control. She has appeared unto my skin marking her mine. _MINE_! It will be difficult to find out where I hid the actual soul. Oh Frost, come find it! I implore you to!"_

_Melanie's ears burned at the noise you call her voice. She would much rather listen to Umbridge's decrees than what this unknown woman was prattling about. Yet when she mentioned Frost, Melanie couldn't help but whimper out, "As in Jack Frost?"_

_The object of the dream snapped her attention back to the mirror and snarled out threateningly, "Who dares intrude me, the all-powerful empress of darkness?_ ANSWER _me!"_

_Wisely, Melanie clamped her mouth shut and slowly crept away from the lady's seething trembling body. She caught herself staring at the mirror and her gaze connected with the furious glare._

_"…leave before I do you the same as I've done to Frost's little friend. _NOW_!" the lady yelled pointing everywhere but where she was._

_Melanie scrambled to get to everywhere but this place. Her mind opened her attention to finally view the environment her unconsciousness placed her in. Black lumps of who-knows-what was scattered from one place to another and the lady was sitting not on a chair but a pile of bones. Bones that the dreamer knew she didn't want to know where they came from._

_Her mind began to fuzz and blur as the unknown decided that Melanie was taking too long of her sweet time lo leave her domain and began her way to evict the intruder the best way she knew how, by taking her soul of course._

_Before the woman could place a grimy finger on Melanie's head, the scenery changed. Now she was floating in the night skies above her hometown. Her beloved Burgess, where her friends and family lived happily without a care of true danger like the one she had so closely experienced. She saw streams of golden sand streak the darkness. Her eyes traveled the sand trying to find the creator. Her gaze landed on a plump and stout looking man wearing a bowler's hat. Melanie had caught the Sandman's gaze and he tipped his hat in her direction. She could be jumping up and down from elation right now because her childhood hero just acknowledged her presence!_

_Without given the chance and the reminder that this was sadly just a dream, she was transported to a house quite familiar to her eyes. Her feet gently grazed the dark red carpet as she watched her best friend sitting on his black bed._

_"I know you're here. Come out already and give me my mission." groaned Clark as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hands._

_Melanie thought he meant her but a shadowy figure came to be from behind the door._

_"Can't you welcome your mother-creator with a bit more warmth?" said a lady gleefully._

_Melanie's mouth gaped openly as she recognized the woman to be the same one she just encountered. How did Clark know this lady? Why did the woman address herself as Clark's mother-creator? Questions circled Melanie's mind as she knew now that _this _was beginning to be another puzzling dream of the future she now began to dread._

_"Never Valleria, not when what you ask of me hurts the people I love." replied Clark darkly._

_At least now the unknown had a name she could place. Valleria was a beautiful name that did not fit the one who bore it._

_"Oh boohoo. Love dies and goes whereas my violence and destruction lays scars that will forever torment humanity."_

_Clark remained silent since he knew that if he tried to defend his kind, he would only receive lashes of violence that he didn't want. Not now, not ever._

_"Well, your mission son-creation is the fall of your so-called 'best friend'. She has powers that could be of use to the Guardians and you know who that makes me feel. Horrible. She is the tip to the scale that will allow them to win. Become her doom and you will be rewarded greatly my dear." dictated Valleria to Clark. She tapped on Clark's skin with her scraggly fingernails and left without a single word._

_Moments of silence passed as Clark absorbed the information. He grabbed his head in frustration and screamed which frightened Melanie. He looked up while Melanie's vision focused itself unto his visage. His pupils were the same as Valleria's. Black flames aching release from its proprietor._

_Melanie took a step back, away from the scene. Having power over her body in a dream for the first time should have amazed her but she couldn't compute this newfound power without the horror that came to pass from the situation. Her best friend could become her downfall? No no no! Clark wouldn't ever do it!_

_Tears escaped her eyes as she bawled from the future revelation._

She continued to blubber as she awoke from her dreams. She wished she could un-see what she saw but that was impossible. Was her best friend going to betray her in favor of his mother-creator? The answer was very possibly ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent sure. Was Valleria plotting her demise from the Guardians, from Jack? The answer was the same as above.

One thing kept tugging at her mind though. How could Valleria notice her in a dream? That in itself was an impossibility based on all of her other dreams. Was that dream a future dream or something that had already come to pass?

Melanie could only wish for Jack to soothe her back to sleep.

| 0.0 |

**(Jack's P.O.V.)**

I slowly crept into Melanie's room only to sit on her window sill. I watched her sleep with tear-streaked cheeks. Did she have nightmares again? I hopped off the ledge and went to stroke her cheeks. I hope that she will be willing to tell me what she dreamt about in the morning as I kissed her on the cheek and slept not in her bed but on her window sill. I can't indulge myself that quickly. Learn from the past to move to a better future.


End file.
